


my baby shot me down

by psycho_raven



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Adrenaline, D/s undertones, Gun Blowjob, Gun Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rufus gets hard fighting Cloud and Tseng takes care of it, Tseng truly enjoys having a gun on his mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_raven/pseuds/psycho_raven
Summary: Having a gun on your mouth isn't necessarily a bad thing. Tseng knows all about it.(Written for the FFVII kink meme on dreamwidth, de-anon)
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Kudos: 48





	my baby shot me down

"Where now, boss?"

Rufus was hot and panting, trying to hide how breathless the mysterious ex-SOLDIER had left him. The fight had been even better than what he expected; the thrill, the adrenaline, the lingering smell of gunpowder staining his still perfectly white coat.

What a fool had the old men been, always hiding behind Heidegger, confining himself to his desk when the violence and the rush were so much more satisfying.

When he spoke, his voice sounded rough.

"Take me to where Tseng is."

* * *

"You should have been there."

The cold steel of the remaining gun made Tseng subtly shiver when Rufus pressed the barrel against his skin. A movement that would have gone unnoticed for a less trained eye. But Rufus always knew.

He always savored those first reactions, how Tseng's body processed the heat before it could be read on his face. How, even if slowly, his body always gave in.

"I was needed elsewhere, sir," Tseng answered, slightly tilting his head to let the brand new President caress his long neck in slow controlled motions, using only the charged weapon for it.

Even on his knees and with his hands behind his back, Tseng looked at him with an air of impossible dignity. It was a pretty contrast with how good he looked like that, ready to take whatever Rufus would throw at him.

"I know, I know. Working hard as always. Is this also part of your job?" Rufus could see the threat of a smile lingering on Tseng's lips. Immediately, he moved upwards the gun, outlining Tseng's jaw, down to his lower lip.

"Maybe, Mister President." He made those words sound obscene, something filthy and terrible that made Rufus' cock even harder. Tseng could easily see the bulge pressed behind Rufus' pants from where he stood. It made his breath shorter, parting his lips at the contact with the steel.

Suddenly and without breaking eye contact, Tseng started licking the barrel of the gun. Rufus didn't repress the groan that came from his throat at the image before him, Tseng's pretty pink tongue sliding up and down the steel, droplets of saliva accumulating on the iron and falling to the floor.

"That's it... You know it still has bullets and yet you couldn't wait to taste it, didn't you?" Rufus' words were rushed, hoarse while Tseng diligently pressed his lips, reddened by the friction.

Tseng, half-closed eyes, more irregular motions, saliva dripping down his chin, and an unsteady panting when Rufus moved the gun to put it between his parted lips. That's how he knew how hot and hard he was; a more noticeable shiver this time and a muffled moan.

_Such a satisfying victory_ , Rufus thought, pushing the barrel inside his red mouth. Finally, Tseng closed his eyes, sucking and moaning quietly as if it was Rufus' warm cock.

He recognized the motions, every calculated movement to give him pleasure now making Tseng gag with the different texture of the gun. His perfectly still black hair, carelessly falling down his forehead and shoulders when he moved his head to take more of the gun down his throat, the moans and shivers were becoming impossible to contain and Rufus could almost feel Tseng's tongue on his own cock.

Then, Rufus saw Tseng relax his throat, using his last cognitive functions to take the barrel as deep as it was possible, arching his back and closing his legs in a desperate attempt to feel some friction on his own hard cock.

"I'm nothing but a merciful governor," Rufus spoke, every word delivered with precisions, making it possible for Tseng to feel them on his spine like electricity, leaving him shaking in front of Rufus.

With those words Rufus moved forward, using one foot to open Tseng's legs, pressing his shoe between them, the barrel of the gun still down his throat, and Tseng's hands obediently crossed behind his back. With him, there was no need for handcuff.

The steady firm motions of the leather shoe left Tseng trying to catch his breath while still sucking the now warm iron gun, making it almost impossible to breathe. The asphyxiating sensation made everything hotter, the feeling of it suddenly impossible to bear.

It was the most perfect thing Rufus had seen. He only needed one more push to make Tseng came undone on his pants, the broken moan drowned by the gun's barrel, his blurry vision trying to focus on his boss in front of him while the orgasm hit him violently. An unpredictable wave that left him as a dizzy, trembling, submissive mess. Only the pressure of the gun anchoring him to his position.

Rufus removed the gun in just one fluid movement and Tseng felt boneless forward, a pretty disaster just for his President sight.

"Oh, look at you. Never thought you would be the type to rest on duty." Rufus whispered, leaning towards to lift Tseng's chin with his fingers, licking his wet red lips.

It only took a couple of seconds for Tseng to compose himself, catch his breath, and stand up. His always diligent hands searching for a way to open Rufus' pants.

**Author's Note:**

> So uhn, I really liked this one and it was well-received it so I'm just going to leave it here.


End file.
